If U Seek Amy
by Full Moon And New Moon
Summary: Amy's a waitress by day and a bartender/dancer by night. Sonic's a high school student by day and a drinker by night. They meet when Tails introduces her to him. However, he's the only one who knows about her two jobs and identities. How will it work out when she ends up in a flirtationship with Scourge and Rouge thinks something's off with Sonic?


**Me-Hello and welcome to my new story, If U Seek Amy!**

**Sonic-...IF U SEEK AMY?! WTF?!**

**Me-What? What's the matter?**

**Sonic-It's hiding a very sexual message in there.**

**Amy-Say whu?!**

**Me-Whoa...Now that I never knew.**

**Knuckles-Whatev. :/**

**Me-Whatev? WHATEV?!**

**Knuckles-What? It's not like as if I actually give a shit.**

**Me-*begins to fume***

**Sonic and Amy-Um...**

**Rouge-Anywho, Full Moon And New Moon does not own Sonic or Sega.**

**Me-And read on! By the way, here's the summary and text for singing.**

* * *

**Summary: **Amy is a waitress by day and a bartender/dancer by night. Sonic is a high school student by day and a gambler by night. They meet when Tails brings him to the club she works at. However, he's the only one who knows about her two jobs. Will things work out between the two of them, considering the fact that Sonic's two years older than her and Rouge is thinking that there is something off with Sonic?

* * *

**Text:**

_Text-Female_

**_Te__x__t__-Male_**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Baby gurl! There's an order for Table #43!" a hedgehogette with dark pink fur and black eyes called out from in the kitchen.

A hedgehogette with pink fur and green eyes looked away from the fryer and over at the other hedgehogette.

She was wearing the Maid-Master Cafe uniform, which was a knee-length red plaid dress that showed off some of her cleavage with black tights and velvet-black high heel boots. She pulled her quills back into two low ponytails.

"Coming, Sonia!" she called out as she walked over to Sonia just as a green leopard took her spot by the fryer.

She approached Sonia.

"So! What do I need to take this time?" she asked.

"Baby gurl, you need to take this hot fudge milkshake and bacon cheeseburger over to Table #43. Once you're done, you need to help me out here." Sonia explained.

"Okay." she said as she walked off with the tray in her hands.

"Baby gurl" was her nickname at the café, since she was the youngest out of all the girls that work at this maid café in downtown Station Square. For a girl who's only fifteen, she's been working very hard to earn some money.

Her dad left the family, leaving her mom to take care of Amy. Amy felt bad for her mom having to work while she just sat there, so she went to get some work at Maid-Master Cafe when she turned eleven. When she turned thirteen, she got another job at Maya Nightclub, which was on 39th and Central Ave. It was not too far from Maid-Master Cafe, but a little bit too far from her house on the outskirts of the city. This really worked out well, since she got to work by day and got to work **AND** dance by night.

Dancing had become her passion when she was six and her mom got a teacher for her. She did a variety of dances: ballet, hip hop, free dancing and tap dancing. She excelled in free dancing and getting her job at Maya worked out well, since the manager was a fan of free dancing.

However, this didn't work well with her hours at all. The time she would normally get home, it would be three. And on top of that, she had to go to school. Her shift normally started at two, so she had to let her friend Brit copy down notes for her last class, Chemistry.

Brit was her best friend that was there all the time. She didn't care if Amy never paid her back. As long as she did what her friend to do, she would do it. However, she doesn't know about Amy's two jobs. All she knew about her was how she got a job in town. That was it.

She approached the table with the tray in her hand.

"Here's your food!" she said as she rested the tray on the table.

"Thank you, Amy. You've always been a great waitress here." the grey fox at the table said.

Amy beamed.

"Thank you so much, Master!" she said happily.

The fox blushed slightly as she walked off to go help assist Sonia in the kitchen.

"Baby gurl, I need you to help me out here." Sonia said.

"Okay! What do you need help with?" Amy asked.

"Well, as you can see here..." Sonia began to explain to Amy about what she needed and being the optimistic girl she was, she agreed to help her.

* * *

"Thanks for coming!" Sonia said as their last customer of the day left.

Amy sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank God..." she trailed off.

The green leopard locked the front door.

"Baby gurl, you did well." the leopard told Amy.

"Thanks, Flora." she said just as the manager, who was a light purple hedgehogette, came out of the kitchen.

"Oh, I would love to thank you for help, ladies. Especially baby gurl." the hedgehogette said.

"Aw, thanks Patricia...So, may I take my leave?" Amy asked.

"Of course, darling! Come back at two tomorrow. We are doing Flag Day tomorrow." Patricia told Amy.

"Alright, thanks!" Amy said as she walked back into the kitchen to go get her backpack.

* * *

She sighed as she began to walk towards her house.

"Ah...It's a good thing we finished up early. Being the popular waitress is very hard. When I'm being requested, it's like as if I get myself caught up in a whirlwind..." she trailed off.

She had changed over into a white shirt with skinny jeans and brown Vans.

She turned the corner and headed out of the city into the community Three Falls, which was where she lived.

She walked into the community and turned right. She then turned left and entered the cul-de-sac, which was where her house was located.

She walked up to her house, which was a cream-colored house with the number 592 above the garage door.

She punched in the number code and the garage door opened.

She walked into the the house, opened the door, closed the garage door, and walked into the house, closing the door behind her.

She walked into the living room to see her mom watching a drama while eating a microwaveable dinner.

"Mom...! How come everytime I come home, you're always doing this?!" she complained.

"What? You're working and I have nothing else to do." her mom stated simply.

Amy sighed as she walked up the stairs.

"I'm gonna call Brit and get my notes. Then, I'll eat and head out in a few hours after I study." she told her mom.

Her mom sighed as she heard Amy slam her bedroom door.

"I'm working hard enough. You just don't see it..."

Amy sighed tiredly as she turned on her laptop.

She pulled out her binder from her backpack and flipped to the Chemistry section.

_"I hope Brit's online..." _she thought to herself just as a message from her instant message program popped up on her screen. It was very long and there was a picture of Brit, who was a pink echidna.

The very long message was all of her notes from Chemistry.

Her Chemistry teacher Mr. Blackwell, who was a dark blue hedgehog, understood the condition she was in and tried to pitch in every way he could. He would even come to her house personally to time her on the biggest Chemistry tests that they had in class.

**You're welcome, Amy.**

Amy typed back once she copied all of the notes that Brit sent her into her binder.

**Oh, thank you, Brit! You've done so much stuff for me! I wish I could repay you in any way...**

Brit replied once more before going offline.

**You don't need to repay me. I'll do it for you anytime. :)**

Amy smiled happily as she began to review her notes, knowing that there was a Math test tomorrow and hoping that she would pass it.

* * *

She walked down the stairs and noticed her mom sleeping on the couch.

She had on an Adult Mad Hatter costume, which consisted of a black, purple, and pink strapless bustier with checkerboard bows on it, a yellow, green, and purple layer glitter tutu, a small black hat with a checkerboard strip going around it, purple and white striped socks, and glittery purple high heels that had a bow by the toe. She curled her quills and she had on some light pink lipstick. She had a bag with her extra clothes in it.

She walked up to her mom, got the light and white zig zag throw from off the chair next to the fireplace and threw it over her mom.

"Night, Mom. I'll be back by three again." she told her mom before heading out of the living room, out of the house and walked through the cool night.

She walked out of the community and into the city, heading towards Maya.

She reached Maya after ten minutes of walking and went down an alley to get through the side entrance.

Once she stepped in, she looked at the chaos in front of her.

"Callie, gal! Come on!" her best friend at the nightclub, Scourge, said as he pulled her into the room and closed the door for her.

When she was at the nightclub, she used a different name: Callie. She didn't want to tell her mom how she worked at a nightclub and if her mom were to look up her two jobs and see that she worked at Maya, her mom would be disappointed.

Amy waved shyly.

"Hey, Scourge..." she trailed off.

"Callie babe, nice outfit tonight. Didn't you dress up as the Queen of Hearts last night?" Scourge asked.

Scourge had on an unzipped biker jacket that showed off his two scars with leather pants and black shoes.

Amy nodded.

"Yeah." she said just as Rosy, who looked like Amy, ran over to Scourge.

"Scourgey~!" she squealed as she glomped him.

Rosy had on a prisoner outfit, which was a black and white striped one shoulder dress that had a chain strap with a handcuff belt, a red and black tulle short sleeve along with a layered tulle skirt coming out of the dress, black fish net stockings and red pumps. She had a small prisoner hat on her slightly curled quills and she had handcuffed a handcuff to her right hand.

"Ugh...Hey, Rosy..." Scourge trailed off.

She then shot a cold glare in Amy's direction.

"Why do you think you need to have Scourgey all to yourself?! Just because you're cute doesn't mean you should have Scourgey wrapped around your finger, Callie!" Rosy growled.

Amy and Scourge sweat dropped.

"I'm not flirting. I'm just simply complimenting her." Scourge pointed out.

"NO!" she pulled Scourge away from Amy. "I will not have that crap!" she snapped before walking out of the room and into the lively nightclub.

Amy sighed as she put down the black bag with her clothes in it, clipped her name tag onto her dress, and walked out towards the bar.

"Hello, Callie." a light green cat greeted.

Amy waved.

"Hey, Marianna." she said.

Marianna had on a school girl outfit with a white tube top, a white collar with a tie attached, a front waist zipper cincher with adjustable straps, a pleated plaid miniskirt, black socks and plaid high heels.

"So, what order do you need me to do?" Amy asked.

"Oh, that? I need you to take some vodka shots over to the Lounge 97." Marianna told her.

Amy nodded.

"Okay." Amy said as she picked up a circle tray that had some vodka shots on it and walked over to some people sitting by some lounge chairs.

"Here's your vodka shots." Amy said as she put the vodka shots down on the glass table.

A grey hedgehog eyed her from head to toe and smirked.

"Thanks, you hot piece of junk." he thanked her.

"No prob." she said sweetly while winking at the guy before walking off.

On the inside, she wanted to punch the living crap out of him.

_"Idiot..." _she trailed off as she went back behind the bar.

She began making tequilas, martinis, and bijous with the help of Marianna just as a lilac colored hedgehogette walked out of the back of the nightclub.

She had on a white laced-up dress with a built-in petticoat and white wings. She also had on white socks that came out at least five inches above to top of the boot and silver go-go high heel boots that went up to her knees.

"Callie~" the hedgehogette called out.

"Oh, hey Aria!" Amy greeted as Aria walked up to the bar.

Aria was the manager of Maya and Aria treasured and loved Amy like as if Amy was her daughter. Aria never knew that she would be able to have a girl who was cute, sweet, kind, and very optimistic. She also treasured Rosy, but Amy was way more optimistic than her.

"Callie dear, I need you and Scourge to do a duet for me. The whole nightclub is demanding it." Aria told her.

Amy nodded.

"Okay." Amy said as she walked towards the back of the nightclub and saw Scourge waiting for her.

"Callie, let's go." he said as he took her hand and they headed out the door and towards the stage.

Amy turned her head and saw Rosy seething with anger and Fiona holding her back and giving Scourge the eye as he closed the door behind them.

* * *

_Oh na na_

_What's my name?_

_Oh na na_

_What's my name?_

_..._

_Oh na na_

_What's my name?_

_Oh na na_

_What's my name?_

_Oh na na_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name?_

A spotlight shone on the two hedgehogs and Scourge began to sing.

* * *

**_Yeah_**

**_I heard you good_**

**_With them soft lips_**

**_Yeah_**

**_You know_**

**_Word of mouth_**

**_The square root of_**

**_69 is 8 somethin'_**

**_Right?_**

**_'Cause I've been_**

**_Tryna work it out_**

**_Oh_**

**_Good weed_**

**_White wine_**

**_I come alive_**

**_In the nighttime_**

**_Okay_**

**_Away we go_**

**_Only thing we have on_**

**_Is the radio_**

**_Let it play_**

**_Say you gotta leave_**

**_But I know you wanna stay_**

* * *

Scourge pulled Amy towards him by the waist and both Rosy and Fiona were getting pissed off by the second.

Fiona was Scourge's girlfriend, but he always flirts with Amy. She really didn't care, but on the inside, she really did care a lot about that.

* * *

_**You just waiting**_

_**On the traffic jam**_

_**To finish**_

_**Girl**_

**_The things_**

**_That we could do_**

**_In twenty minutes_**

**_Girl_**

**_Say my name_**

**_Say my name_**

**_Wear it out_**

**_It's getting hot_**

**_Crack a window_**

**_Air it out_**

**_I can get you_**

**_Through a mighty long_**

**_Day_**

**_Soon as you go_**

**_The text that I write_**

**_Is gonna say_**

* * *

Amy smirked before pushing him away from her and she began to walk away from him.

* * *

_Oh na na_

_What's my name?_

_Oh na na_

_What's my name?_

_Oh na na_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name?_

_..._

_Not everybody_

_Knows how to work_

_My body_

_Knows how to _

_Make me want it_

_But_

_Boy_

_You stay put up_

_On it_

_You got that somethin'_

_That keeps me so_

_Off-balance_

_Baby_

_You're a challenge_

_Let's explore_

_Your talent_

* * *

She then began to walk over towards Scourge.

* * *

_Hey, boy_

_I really wanna see_

_If you can go_

_Downtown with a girl_

_Like me_

_Hey, boy_

_I really wanna_

_Be with you_

_Cause you just my type_

_Oh na na na na_

_I need a boy to _

_Take it over_

_Looking for a guy_

_To put in work_

_Uh oh_

_Oh_

* * *

She traced his scars with her finger and she moved her finger towards his lips.

* * *

_Hey, boy_

_I really wanna see_

_If you can go_

_Downtown with a girl_

_Like me_

_Hey, boy_

_I really wanna_

_Be with you_

_Cause you just my type_

_Oh na na na na_

_I need a boy to _

_Take it over_

_Looking for a guy_

_To put in work_

_Uh oh_

_Oh_

* * *

She traced his jaw line and he bit her finger, causing her to pull her finger out of his mouth and pushed him roughly so that he ended up falling on the ground. She then began to walk over to him.

She then rested her foot softly on top of his chest.

* * *

_Oh na na_

_What's my name?_

_Oh na na_

_What's my name?_

_Oh na na_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name?_

_..._

_Baby_

_You got me_

_And ain't there nowhere_

_I'd be_

_Than with your arms_

_Around me_

_Back and forth_

_You rock me_

* * *

She removed her foot just as he got up from off the ground and he pulled her towards him, her hands landing on his chest.

* * *

_So_

_I surrender_

_To every word_

_You whisper_

_Every door_

_You enter_

_I will_

_Let you in_

* * *

He leaned in towards her ear and she shivered, feeling his breath on her ear. He then began to nibble on her ear, which made her gasp lightly.

* * *

_Hey, boy_

_I really wanna see_

_If you can go_

_Downtown with a girl_

_Like me_

* * *

He pulled away and she entangled her fingers in his green quills. She pulled him towards her so that their foreheads and noses were touching.

* * *

_I really wanna_

_Be with you_

_Cause you just my type_

_Oh na na na na_

_I need a boy to _

_Take it over_

_Looking for a guy_

_To put in work_

_Uh oh_

_Oh_

_..._

_You're so amazing_

_You took the time_

_To figure me out_

_That's why_

_You take me_

_Way past the point_

_Of turning me on_

_You 'bout_

_To break me_

_I swear_

_You got me losing my mind!_

* * *

She pulled away from, untangling her fingers out of his quills and began to walk backwards.

* * *

_Oh na na_

_What's my name?_

_Oh na na_

_What's my name?_

_..._

_Oh na na_

_What's my name?_

_Oh na na_

_What's my name?_

_Oh na na_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name?_

* * *

She stopped at the edge of the stage and motioned for Scourge to come over to her.

* * *

_Hey, boy_

_I really wanna see_

_If you can go_

_Downtown with a girl_

_Like me_

_Cause you just my type_

_Oh na na na na_

_I need a boy to _

_Take it over_

_Looking for a guy_

_To put in work_

_Uh oh_

_Oh_

* * *

He began to walk over to her while she was motioning for him to come closer.

* * *

_Hey, boy_

_I really wanna see_

_If you can go_

_Downtown with a girl_

_Like me_

_Cause you just my type_

_Oh na na na na_

_I need a boy to _

_Take it over_

_Looking for a guy_

_To put in work_

_Uh oh_

_Oh_

* * *

He approached her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her. He cupped her face with his hands and he leaned in.

However, they didn't actually kiss. The way he cupped her face made it look like he was kissing her, but he really wasn't. Even if he flirted with her, he wouldn't dare to kiss her. Fiona would throw a fit and try to pull his quills out if he did.

He knew how Fiona was and didn't like getting into fights with her at all. So, he wanted to avoid that.

Everyone cheered loudly as he pulled away and they both held hands as they bowed.

* * *

"Oh my god! You guys were awesome!" Aria exclaimed later that night.

Amy laughed nervously while Scourge was scratching the back of his head.

Amy had changed over into her extra clothes, which was a brown one-shoulder shirt with a white miniskirt and black boots with buckles on them.

"Thanks, Aria..." she trailed off.

"Some people were saying that you guys were having a flirtationship~! Oh, if that was true, the crowd would go wild~!" Aria gushed.

Amy and Scourge blushed furiously once they heard the word 'flirt' in flirtationship.

"HUNH?!" they both exclaimed.

"But, hold up a second: what in the word is flirtationship?" Scourge asked.

"It's a new trend! It's when- - -" Aria was cut off by Rosy, who had changed over into and green and white striped knee-length dress with white flats.

"You flirt with a friend and you don't go any further than that." she grabbed ahold of Scourge's arm. "Now, if you excuse me, Aria and Callie, Scourge needs to take me home." Rosy said obnoxiously before dragging Scourge out of the room and into the hallway.

Amy rolled her eyes just as she checked out her watch, which said that it was currently two forty-five.

"Oh god...! I have to get home!" she exclaimed.

"Will you take your leave now?" Aria asked.

Amy nodded.

"Yeah, I will. You know how my mom will be and it's getting very late. I've got school in the morning." Amy told Aria before picking up her bag, which had her costume in it, and walked out into the cool night.

She walked into her house (thank god that they don't have an alarm system or else it would wake up her mom) and saw her mom still sleeping on the couch.

She smiled softly as she walked up to her mom and kissed her on the head softly.

"Good night, Mom." she told her before going up the stairs, changing into her PJS, brushing her teeth, and going to bed.

* * *

**Me-And here you have it!**

**Amy-Scourge is in this?**

**Scourge-Yes, I am.**

**Amy-Whoa!**

**Sonic-Stay away from Amy, you hear?!**

**Scourge-Nope. ;p**

**Sonic-Gr...**

**Me-Um...**

**Amy-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


End file.
